Rebellious Rose
by AliceJericho
Summary: "All head's turned to Rose, most of them looking disappointed. At that point in time, Rose Weasley swore to never attempt another joke." For Quintessential Dreams' "Ten" Challenge!


**Author's Note:** For _Quintessential Dreams'_ "Ten" challenge! I probably should have finished her other challenge… But when inspiration strikes!

_Words: _Querulous; wand; deafening; violet; vortex; ocarina; almond; rambunctious; statuesque; vanishing cabinet.

_Characters: _Rose Weasley, Bill Weasley, Helena Ravenclaw (mentioned), Cornelius Fudge (irrelevant.)

* * *

><p>It wasn't an unusual sight to see Rose Weasley with her nose in some sort of book. In that aspect, she was just like her mother. Even at her cousin Lily's birthday party, Rose was sitting in a secluded corner of 12 Grimmauld Place – they aren't very hard to find – and was re-reading "<em>Hogwarts; A History<em>".

A difficult thing it was because all of her rambunctious cousins, Teddy Lupin and the Scamander Twins were running around the house without a care in the world. To Rose, the sound of their laughter was deafening and – as she was underage – she was unable to silence them or block the sound with magic.

One of her many uncles, Bill, interrupted Rose just as she began to read about Helena Ravenclaw – The Grey Lady of Hogwarts and daughter of founder Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Little miss antisocial."

"Funny." The fifteen year old said sarcastically, "What are they even doing? It sounds like a bunch of Hippogriffs have broken in."

"Not quite. Teddy's back from Italy… He bought everyone ocarinas."

"What-irinas?" Rose asked, quite stunned that there was something she didn't know.

"A small musical instrument that none of them can play." Bill said as he used his wand to summon a chair to sit on.

"Quite obviously. They're absolutely terrible. I'm having a hard time concentrating."

"You're overly querulous today."

"Full of complaints, yes." Rose spoke knowingly but with a sigh, "Scorpius and I had a fight just before I got on the train… He wanted me to spend Christmas with him at Hogwarts but Lily's birthday…"

"You should have invited him." Bill was the 'cool' uncle, the favourite of most the Weasley grandchildren.

"I thought about it… But dad's _just_ opened up to us being friends, let alone _dating_ or having him in the house.

"Wise move. Very wise." Bill stood up, taking in the proud look on Rose's face. "Come join the party. You'll make Lily's day."

Rose reluctantly rose from her quiet corner and joined the rest of her family – well, those of them who were in the kitchen. Lily, as Bill promised, hugged her cousin tightly around the waist and starting talking enthusiastically about all the presents she had received.

"Nice of you to join us, Rosie. Was starting to think you believed you were too good for us." Fred spoke with a smirk once Lily had finally stopped. "You're like a vortex, you know? A fun sucking vortex. When you're around it's impossible to doing anything _remotely_ enjoyable." Fred Weasley was the party boy and he spent most of his non-partying time making fun of Rose or Lucy.

"Leave her alone, Fred." Teddy Lupin came to Rose's aid. Though, it took her a few seconds to realise it _was_ him. Apparently for her birthday, Lily had asked her father's godson to have _violet_ coloured hair. Rose laughed slightly.

"Oh, go jump into a vanishing cabinet, Fred! And don't ever come back!" Rose shouted at the top of her lungs as Fred got her with a jelly-legs jinx. "Counter it now!" Teddy, James and Louis were in hysterics as they watched their cousin flail wildly. "Fred!" he was unable to counter it though because he was laughing so hard he had doubled over and was having trouble breathing.

As suddenly as she was jinxed, she was freed. Bill had just entered the room and was brandishing his wand. His stillness was statuesque and the look on his face was threatening. James and Louis grabbed onto Teddy who had then apparated, his _crack_ was echoed by Fred's.

"They all hate me. All of them." Rose frowned as she recovered from the sneak attack.

"They just think you're too serious. Just like Percy was."

"Percy? Serious? You've _got_ to be joking!" the teenager was absolutely astonished.

"I'm not. He came to his senses just after Teddy was born, so '97. Where do you think Lucy got it from? Listen, Rosie, there's nothing wrong with being serious. I took my studies seriously and got 'O's in everything but it didn't rule my life. Lighten up every now and then. It might do you some good."

* * *

><p>It was when everyone was eating that Rose decided to show that she wasn't pretentious all the time. She had, lamely, unscrewed the lid of the salt and was anxiously waiting for someone to pick it up and fall for her trick.<p>

Albus Potter was her victim and she almost told him to stop. Al was her favourite cousin. Her best friend. Her first ever victim.

Bill, who had had his eye on her since their conversation earlier that day, was staring at her quizzically. It was obvious that she had begun holding her breath in anticipation.

Before Al had even started tipping the salt shaker, Rose burst into laughter. Al's eyebrows furrowed over his almond shaped eyes but he continued with the salt. Fred caught on just before Al sent the salt over the edge.

Off came the lid, out came the salt. The adults at the table all let their eyes widen – George, however, began laughing – while the children started laughing.

"Fred!" Al shouted instantly. It was an automatic reaction to assume that Fred was behind something bad.

"Hey, man, that wasn't me. Look at the guilt all over Rosie's face!"

All head's turned to Rose, most of them looking disappointed. At that point in time, Rose Weasley swore to never attempt another joke.


End file.
